


Nasir's Past

by orphan_account



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nasir became Tiberius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nasir's Past

He was the oldest son in his family. His mother ‘produced’ more than 6 children, because they were slaves under a rich sultan in Syria. And this sultan was married, but he came. He came one time per week, sometimes more. He came, sent his and his little siblings away with some concubines and they were ordered to stay away from THIS room. There was a blue silky cloth on the doorknob. This was the sign for the little Syrian and his three little brothers and 2 sisters to avoid this room. He stopped counting after his 6th little brother. As far as he knew and his mother told him, she had to wear out more than 8 children for this rich man, but he just saw 5 of them.   
And most of the time of his life, he was nameless. He was just called slave or little Syrian. From time to time, they also called him ‘wild little dog’.   
In his youth he never understood why he was called liked this, but as older he got, he understood and accepted it.   
His little brother called him like that.   
Nasir.   
Nasir was called the godly protector, because when the soldiers came, just to annoy his little siblings, Nasir came with his wooden sword and protected them. Also when this little brat were just his half-siblings. Nasir was the only son of his mother, whom father wasn’t this sultan. 

But he never knew in fact how old he was, because he wasn’t able to learn how to count or how to write and read. His mother told him, he was 15 years old. That was the last time, when he heard her voice. 

Just some days later, she was dead.   
Dead.   
She killed herself, because she was pregnant again. From this god damned bastard.   
She hanged herself, because she doesn’t wanted to present life to another child, which won’t have a future. Or were there some other reasons?

Nasir saw it from time to time, when his mother had some free time for her children. She played with them, smiled, laughed. But in her eyes, he saw her pain and the fear to get punished. This sultan was terrible, aggressive and he wasn’t scared to beat one of his beautiful concubines for mistakes made from other slaves or mistakes his wife did.  
Nasir knew that his wife wasn’t able to get pregnant like his mother was able to. She wasn’t loved by their god or her husband. She was just a goddess, which had to represent the might that this sultan had. Had.

After the death of his beloved mother, Nasir became mad, like a little devil, like a wild little dog. He was trained from time by time and he had some talent with the spear.  
He stole one of those long, dangerous weapons. He killed the soldiers, who annoyed his siblings, he killed the beautiful concubines and he killed the sultan and his wife. There was blood everywhere, on his hands, his face. His hair was naturally black but the wet blood gave it a red shimmer. The 15-year old boy escaped with his siblings, but the remaining soldiers captured him and the little ones. The wild little dog conceived his mistake. He became mad, like a demon. He became a devil and killed the ones, who were responsible for the death of his beloved mother. And his punishment was the slavery. The childs were deported into a orphanage And Nasir’s home was supposed to change regulary. Until this day, when Spartacus and his men came.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy motherfuck, seriously, I mean, I'm not the best in English, but Nasir is one of the best characters and I thought why not writing him a past? :)  
> I hope it's okay how I wrote it, constructive critique is always allowed!


End file.
